


Sleep (#28 Lovers)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Sleep, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Neal's lover is not what Peter expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep (#28 Lovers)

Peter watched Neal sleep.

It was not what he expected when this first began. One could make the assumption that becoming Neal Caffrey's lover would mean every night would be a different page from the Kama Sutra.

The truth was that Neal slept.

Not to say there wasn't sex. There was sex and it was good. Neal made love to him and El like he'd been doing it for years but after the first couple of months, once he started getting it through his head that this wasn't a casual fling, Neal began to sleep. He'd crawl between the two of them and sleep like he was working through a lifetime of exhaustion.

El pointed out it might be just that.

Neal wasn't running, he wasn't balancing a con, no one was out to get him, he wasn't plotting an escape and he wasn't alone. For possibly the first time in his adult life Neal was safe and relaxed enough to just sleep.

Peter watched as Neal rolled over in his sleep, wrapping his arms around El and pulling her close. El muttered and pressed her face into Neal's chest. Peter closed his eyes and tried to hold them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Would someone please tell me why this drabble has 1500 hits? I've written over 500 drabbles, what's up with this one?
> 
> Would someone please comment?


End file.
